Lies Inside Your Head
by patyhaner
Summary: Sometimes, your own thoughts can be your worst enemy. (Franky-centered, FRobin towards the end)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and so I had to start with something I was more comfortable writing. That happened to be Franky because he's my absolute favorite character ever, so I hope I managed to get him in character.**  
**_

_Lyrics are from "Beside You" by Marinas Trench_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**_

He didn't know when it started. All he knew was that he was never alone. Though he'd much rather be. It was always there, to remind him of just how bad he was. Just how miserable he was supposed to feel. Every time the ship was attacked, and all he could do was hide and wait for it to be over, even though he was only 4. It was there.

"_You're useless. Just a useless piece of trash. Everyone is out there, protecting the ship, while you hide here like a little baby. You make me sick._"

Whenever he fell asleep during his watch, too tired to keep his eyes open. It was there.

"_You don't do a thing the entire day, you can at least keep an eye on the ocean around. Or are you going to screw that up as well, just like everything else?_"

And when he was captured by the enemy, and the rest of the crew had to give up the treasure to get him back. It was there.

"_You're such a burden. They should've just let you be captured. Who even cares what happens to you? You should do everyone a favor and just disappear._"

The constant voice in his head, the regular reminder that he was a failure. So, when his father decided it was time to get rid of him, he wasn't surprised at all. For years he had been expecting it.

"This has been going on for too long now. We can't afford to have a child aboard. This is the Grand Line after all, and you make us vulnerable. We don't need anyone that will just slow us down. You're too much of a nuisance to stay on this ship."

And so they left him. They gave him a little boat and let him cast adrift in the ocean. Yet, he still wasn't alone.

"_You should be thankful they gave you a boat. They really are too kind for the kid that screwed things up for them every time, over and over again._"

He knew he deserved it. He knew he was a good-for-nothing, but still… No, he had no right to be sad. Then why where there tears all over his face?

"_You're going to cry now? This is why they got rid of you. You'll always be a kid. You crybaby!_"

"Shut up…"

"_Why would I? It's true. Look at you, even now, you're still acting like a baby. You're ridiculous._"

"No."

"_No? No what?"_

"I'm not going to cry." With the sleeve of his shirt, the young boy cleaned his face and wiped his tears. "I won't cry again."

* * *

And that's it for the Prologue. Thank you for reading! I hope you can enjoy the fic, reviews would be much appreciated, tell me if you think there's something you think I should improve (:


	2. Chapter I

Thank you for the people that favorited and followed my story! Also, thanks for the review (:

Well, here's the first chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

_**Your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense**_

A 9 years old alone on an island he didn't know, his boat completely wrecked by the ferocious waves of the previous night's storm. There was not much he could do besides sitting on the ground staring at the ocean for hours.

"_What do you plan on doing with your useless life?_"

"I-I don't know."

In fact, he really didn't know what to do from then on. Even if he managed to make his boat sailable again… Where would he go to? He didn't have a home or a family to return to, not anymore. They had abandoned him, after all, even if it was his own fault. But that wasn't going to make him any weaker or stop him from living his entire life in front of him. He still had many things to do, many years to live, many places to see… _Many places to see_. Now that he thought about it, growing up on a pirate ship, he always hoped he would get the chance to see the entire world, one day. And what did it matter if he was all by himself now? He was still going to do it. He was going to see the world, he was going to sail every sea and visit every land, and when he reached the end of the world, he could look back on his life and feel like it was worthy to keep going.

"_You? Someone like you could never do such a thing! AH! That's hilarious. You're too much of a failure to reach for something that high._"

But he was going to do it. No matter how many years it was going to take, he was going to see the world. He was going to build a ship and travel the world, all by himself. With a few wrecked pieces of wood he found lying around, a little boat started to take form. But it still wasn't enough.

"_That little sample of a boat? Where do you expect to go with that? Even a tiny little fish could take it down. You're going nowhere. You're going to die alone, without ever seeing anything else besides this old abandoned scrap island._"

"Then I'll build one that can defeat a Sea King!"

"_I'd like to see you try, brat._"

And so he built his first cannon. Was it weak? Yes. Was it useless against any kind of danger out there? Hell, yes. But if he managed to build it, then he was going to keep trying until he reached his goal.

A few weeks went by. Sometimes, he'd go to town to try to steal some food. Just enough to keep him alive. _Barely_. But every time he went there, he couldn't help but be surprised and overwhelmed by the beauty of the city. The streets were water channels, and there was a huge fountain right in the middle, looming over the city. He had also seen something that looked like a water elevator. It had a quite interesting mechanism.

"_What a great town this is! Too good for an idiot like you. You are definitely lucky, because you don't deserve to be here at all. Look at all these nice people. I'm sure you'll become a nuisance for them as well in no time._"

By the time he finished building his second cannon (much stronger than the first), the young boy's situation was worsening. Working for hours straight every day, and barely eating or sleeping had started to make the exhaustion signs a lot more visible. His body was beyond skinny, huge dark circles under his eyes, and little of his clothes had survived the harshness of the past weeks: just a torn shirt and his underwear.

"Hey, kid! You built that yourself?"

He jumped up, alarmed. A man was standing a few steps before him, curiously staring at the recently-finished canon.

"_Oh, great! Someone else for you to get in the way of. Let's bet how long you last before you make him hate you like everyone else. I say two minutes._"

"I-I…"

"That's quite impressive, you know!"

"It…is?"

"_He's just being nice. Poor guy hasn't realized yet what a huge screw up he has right in front of him._"

"Yes! And you're so young... I'm a shipwright myself, so I can tell you undoubtedly have some huge talent in you! What's your name, boy?"

"_Mister I-fuck-everything-up._"

"Cutty… Cutty Flam."

Now that he took a more careful look at the man in front of him, he didn't look quite human. He was large - very large - with a yellow body and some small horns on the top of his head. And those things on his neck… were those gills? A fishman on land?

"Tahahaha, is that so? I'm Tom. Nice to meet you, Flam. And why are you here alone?"

"_That's easy. Because he makes everyone sick of him, so he doesn't belong anywhere._"

The boy didn't answer. It was none of this man's business after all, right? No one needed to know he was so useless that his own parents didn't want him.

"You don't want to talk about it… Do you need a place to stay? Food? Clothes? You seem like you're short on that… Maybe I can find you some pants that fit, and shoes, or buy you some…"

"I-It's not like that! I'm not poor or anything, I just… I'm not wearing pants 'cause I don't want to! I can do whatever I want, you're not my dad so tell me how to dress, I don't care if you have a problem with it…!"

"I see, tahahaha. Well it's okay if you don't want it."

"You laugh too much…" That was something that had been confusing him for a while. Growing up, he didn't really have the chance to laugh that much. He would laugh along with the adults, every once in a while. Fake laughs over jokes he didn't get, yet pretended to. But genuine, honest laughs? He couldn't see why the large fishman in front of him was so happy. But it sure felt… refreshing, to be around someone so lively. He could get used to it… He thought for a bit. Didn't the man say he was a shipwright? A shipwright… then maybe, just maybe… "Hey, old man! Take me in! Show me how to build great ships…!"

After Tom came Iceburg. The young shipwright wasn't nearly as lively as Flam's new master, but it was the first time he was around someone so close to his age. It felt comforting. He even helped him get rid of the name he hated so much. The name his father had given him, only to abandon him later.

"Franky, Franky's good."

"_You don't even need a name. Cutty Flam, Franky… In the end, you're still the same useless baby you've always been. Pointless._"

"Anything is fine."

As the years went by, Franky started to feel what it was like to have a real family, to have people caring for him. He smiled more often. He laughed more often too. He didn't need a guy who had thrown him off a ship because he couldn't be as useful as an adult. He already had a father who loved him, even if they didn't share the same blood. He had a brother too. They fought all the time, but in the end they would do anything for each other's safety. He didn't remember his mother's face anymore. She had left the ship before Franky celebrated his first birthday. But he knew what it felt like to have one, because he also had someone to take care of him like that. Even if sometimes it was bothersome that she kept reminding him to put some pants on… It made his heart feel warmer. Yes, he had a home now.

However, he could still hear it. Every now and then it came back to remind him of the failure he was.

"_Is that all you can do? Build stupid ships while Tom and Iceburg work their assess off building the sea-train?_"

"_Oh, that won't go far. It was bound to fail, after all. You ruin everything you touch._"

"_You made Iceburg mad again. I bet he's already sick of you. I even feel bad for him, he has to put up with all the crap you do. And you think he considers you a brother too? That's a shame, no one could see you as more than just a nuisance._"

* * *

So, seen as it's the first chapter, the pacing might feel a little weird, I apologize for that. Anyway, the usual, leave reviews if you feel like it, I'm curious about your opinion on this! And thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter II

Ahh, once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D I hope I'm not disappointing you all with this fic (:

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

_**When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles**_

When that brainless World Government officer Spandam came and Tom decided to trust Franky and Iceburg with the blueprints to the most dangerous ship in the world, an uneasy feeling started forming inside the younger apprentice.

"_Oh, so Tom's trusting you with such an important document? Of course you're going to fuck up, like every time. Good thing Iceburg doesn't expect much from you though. He's a smart young man. He can see the failure in you. How could he not? It's everywhere._"

And then the worst that could happen happened. The voice was right. Of course. It had been right all along. He was a failure, he was a nuisance, he was useless. He was a good-for-nothing. Thanks to him, the people that had loved him and cared for him were hurt.

"M-My ships! Who's using my ships?!"

"_You are. Don't try to blame others. This is all your fault._"

"No! I didn't do anything! I didn't…"

"_Oh but you did. This is what happens when you forget about how bad you really are. People get hurt. And you're to blame._"

"But I…"

"_It's your fault, Flam._"

"It is?"

"_It's always your fault._"

"Tom-san! Iceburg!"

"_They can't hear you. If they survive this, they'll hate you forever. You're going to be alone again. They're going to abandon you, just like you deserve._"

"Tom-san! I'm sorry! I…"

Without any sort of warning, Franky felt Iceburg's fist hitting his face, reality punching him out of the happy life he'd finally managed to get.

"Franky! This is all your fault!"

"_It is. I told you. It's always your fault._"

"Tom-san is like this because of you! Those Government guys… they wanted those blueprints that badly!"

"_You just helped them destroy the family you were so happy to have. Good job._"

"I told you before, even if you don't intend to… weapons will always hurt someone!"

"_No, not all weapons. Yours. Because you built them, because they were built by a walking failure._"

"Even people close to you!"

"_The people you love. You're going to lose them all. And you caused this, you can't blame anyone else._"

"If they take Tom-san away… Franky, I… I'll never forgive you!"

"_He never did. He never forgave you for being born. For being such a burden. You were always in the way, and you know that. This is it. It's all over now._"

And the tears he had been holding back for years started streaming down his face. They wouldn't stop, and the voice only got louder and louder with each tear that fell to the ground.

"_Oh, you're crying now. Isn't that just precious? Instead of helping, all you can do is cry. Because you're a crybaby. How can you even stand yourself? Don't you get sick of always ruining everything?_"

"Iceburg, don't corner him… It's not Franky's fault" Said the only voice he wanted to hear at that moment.

"Tom-san!"

"_He's lying. It is your fault. Look at what you've done."_

"I'm sorry Tom-san! I made this harpoon myself, so that once it goes in… it doesn't come out again, I'm…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all."

"_After everything, he's still being this nice to you. You really don't deserve these people. They gave you a home, a place to belong. And this is how you thank them._"

If there was still a little hope left… It was soon gone. Even the townspeople were blaming Tom for the attack. After everything he had done for Water 7…

"_Do you see how they treat him? You turned everyone against him. All he ever did was love you and take you in. No one should get close to you, ever again. Ever since the day you were born, this is all you ever did. Screw things up. The ships you wanted to build so much, look at what they have done!_"

"Those… They are not my ships! I regret making them!"

"_What you should truly regret is being born. All the trouble you have caused…_"

"There is no evil in just building them! No matter how they're used, a man should always be proud of the ships he builds, with a DON!"

"_You have nothing to be proud of. Nothing would've happened if you didn't exist. They're taking him away. They're taking Tom-san away. You know what happens next? They torture him. They try to get some information out of him. You know as well as I do that they won't succeed. So they'll give up after a while. And when they do, they'll have no more use for him. Do you think they'll just release him? You know what they're going to do. They're going to execute him. Tom-san is going to die, and it's all your fault._"

"No! I won't let you take him!"

"_Too late. You can't save him, you can't save anyone. I told you. He's going to die._"

"Give back Tom-san!"

"_You killed him, Flam._"

"Run, Franky!"

"_You did it._"

No. It wasn't all lost. He could still try. Yes, that sea-train wouldn't leave Water 7. Not with Tom-san in it.

"_Wonderful idea. You won't be able to save Tom. But at least you will be able to save the world from yourself._"

"I'm not here to kill myself. I'm going to take Tom-san back home."

"_Don't say ridiculous stuff. You, of all people? You know you can't do anything right, why do you even try? You're going to disappoint yourself even more. Just give up already, Flam._"

"No! Puffing Tom! Where do you think you're taking your creator?!"

"_Don't blame the sea-train. You did this yourself, when are you going to realize it?_"

"I will get Tom-san back, no matter what! I won't let you pass."

"_Stop making me laugh. Who do you think you are? They won't stop the train because of you. And you won't stop it yourself either. You're too weak. You'll always be too weak. A failure forever._"

"Give back Tom-san!"

"_Useless._"

"Tom… san…"

"_A good-for-nothing stupid kid. Well, it's over now._"


	4. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

_**And the only thing you want is to be still for a while**_

Tom-san was gone now. Franky was alive… somehow. But he felt more lifeless than ever. He was alone again, and this time for good. He knew it was for the best to just give up. After all, what happened was enough proof that the world was a better place without him. Yet… he couldn't forget what the lively fishman he had almost called "father" had taught him: it's always worth it to keep on living, for great things will come. Living life with pride brings happiness, and a man should look forward with a Don…

"An abandoned old ship… metal parts… a place that comforts me. First I need to do something about this… useless body."

"_You're alive. How unfortunate for everyone else. Just when they had less a burden to worry about... You're even more useless now. This is amusing._"

"Shut… up…"

"_What are you going to do? Give up already. What's the point in fighting anymore? You just need to close your eyes. That's it. It will be over. Doesn't it sound tempting?_"

"Tom-san… I can't, I… I'm going to live."

"_Why?_"

"He would want me to."

"_No, he would be better if you weren't even born in the first place. He would be alive, living peacefully in Water 7._"

"I told you, shut up."

For four years Franky worked on improving his body. Not only getting it to work again through every means he found, but also making it capable of doing what he wasn't able to before. He wanted to protect those he loved. He was not going to lose anyone ever again. And when he was done, he returned to Water 7. He returned _home_. Oh no, he wasn't crying just thinking about it. Of course he wasn't crying, he had promised himself he wouldn't cry again, hadn't he? It was just raining. Even though it was the dry-season on a Summer Island.

"Mr. Iceburg doesn't want to see you." Said the blonde young secretary.

"_See? Why would 4 years make a difference, of course he still hates you. He always will._"

It made sense. Franky hadn't forgiven himself either. So he was visibly surprised when his foster-brother came to meet him at the warehouse under the bridge, once the Tom's Workers headquarters. He was even more surprised when Iceburg trusted him with the documents that had started it all.

"Franky. I want you to hold on to these blueprints."

"_Oops, big mistake. Don't do that, Iceburg, he's going to fuck up like he always does._"

"How do you know I won't just hand them over to the World Government? Do you trust me that much?"

"_He doesn't, no one does._"

"Doesn't the fact that I gave them to you prove that already?"

"You…"

"_I thought he was smarter than that._"

"We're still the same. We start fighting as soon as we see each other, and I haven't forgiven you yet, but…"

"_How could he, you did the worst thing possible, you ruined everything for everyone. You killed Tom-san. He won't ever forgive you._"

"The truth is, Franky…"

"_He hates you._"

"I'm really glad you're alive!"

"Iceburg, you…!"

"Get out of this town. Drop the name Cutty Flam and take those blueprints with you. Cutty Flam is dead, they have no way to track you down, as long as you're careful, so…"

"I won't leave Water 7!"

"_Leave. Everyone is better off__without you._"

Water 7 was his home, the city that Tom-san had saved. It was full of memories of times he couldn't have back, there was no way he was just going to leave it behind. After all, it was his responsibility that Tom-san was gone. It was his duty to protect it for him.

"Franky, damn you! I'm telling you to, just do it!"

"I'll hold on to these blueprints, but I'll do it my way."

"_Your way, which is ruining everything. And I thought you had learned to stay away from everyone else._"

He was going to fight for Water 7 the best he could. He couldn't forgive the Government and partner with them like Iceburg had. No, those bastards… Everything was their fault.

"_Their fault? They didn't do anything. Have you forgotten who killed Tom-san already?_"

Right, it was him. He was the responsible for his master's death. He could never make up for it, or go back in time, but he was going to continue to look after Water 7. So he gathered the punks in town, gave them a place to be, made them ship dismantlers and bounty hunters, so they wouldn't cause more serious problems. At the same time, he was keeping pirates away from Tom's precious City of Water. No one dared to lay a finger on the city, for Franky's name was well-known already, and everyone knew better than to get in trouble with the most fearsome punk in the nearby seas. Consequently, he was feeling quite good about himself when they built the Franky House.

"Franky! Franky! Franky! Franky!"

He had followers that cared for him, who were thankful for what he had done, how he had saved them. And he felt that things would finally stop being so wrong and so dark. But of course that couldn't last for long.

"_Don't start thinking you're some sort of savior. There's a reason you're here in the scrap island with a bunch of hoodlums. No one else wants you around. And even they are just here for the food and the house. It's not you. How could it be you?_"

And the voice was always right. Every single time. But he was going to be somebody. He was going to fight for his dream, even though he couldn't bring himself to build a ship so soon.

"_Your pathetic dream of seeing the world with your own eyes? In some failure of a ship you built yourself? Look what your ships have done. You will always cause misfortune._"

_Adam's wood_, he thought.

"_How is that going to help?_"

_Oro Jackson, the Pirate King's ship, was made of that wood. That's how I'm going to build my dream ship and make Tom-san proud._

"_He hates you, you killed him. You'll never make him, or anyone else, proud._"

Another four years went by, and Franky always failed to get his hands on the Adam's wood he needed so much. So when his followers came running to him claiming they got 200,000,000 bellies from some pirates, he thought luck was finally on his side. And indeed it was. But not for the reasons he initially thought…

* * *

And here comes our idiot bunch of favorite pirates!

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this! As usual, reviews are always handy (:


	5. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

_**When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath**_

8 years earlier, when Tom had first told Franky and Iceburg about the little girl on the bounty poster, the Devil Child, he never could've guessed that he would end up risking his life several times to save hers.

It all started with a very odd group of pirates, who had happened to arrive the island at the same time the World Government had decided it was time to do something about Pluton's blueprints. And with them was the dangerous Nico Robin, the woman who, alone, had the power to destroy the entire world.

The true identity of the four CP9 agents who had lived in Water 7 for all those years, along with the news of Iceburg's death (which Franky refused to believe) had caught him off guard, and before he knew it, he was on the sea train, on his way to Enies Lobby, where he would certainly meet the same end as his master.

Tied up and inside a bag, treated like trash, there was not much he could do except think. And that, he did a lot. He thought about his past, about Iceburg, about the blueprints… About Tom-san.

"_You're_ _caught now. Soon the World Government will get their hands on those blueprints, and Iceburg and Tom's deaths will go to waste. All because you didn't leave the city when you should have._"

That was true. He had still to think of a way to avoid the World Government obtaining the blueprints. Maybe he could find a way to escape. But things weren't looking pretty for his side. If at least Nico Robin could escape… In that case, they would only have access to Pluton. The other two weapons could still be used as a power to fight back. However, that was not the outcome he wanted, because many lives would be lost in the process. He had learned the hard way that weapons should be left alone, especially ones with such power to destroy the world.

There was the possibility that Nico Robin wasn't with CP9 on her free will. _After all, why would anyone want to destroy the world?_, Franky thought. From what Long Nose-bro had said, they were a pretty united and caring bunch too. They didn't seem like the type of pirates who would try to get their hands on such a horrible weapon. So if he was going to escape, he wasn't going to do it alone. He would take her with him, or it would be like fighting a pointless battle. Franky made up his mind. He was going to rescue Nico Robin, no matter what. Even if he wasn't sure if she wanted to be rescued…

"_Hey, hey now, what are you thinking about? Rescue her? You should hate her instead. Everyone does, either way. Your beloved Tom died trying to protect the world from what she seeks now. You really are betraying him, even after his death. Iceburg too._"

He barely had time to think further, when Government officials started flying in every direction. He could distinguish a fast and smooth, yet somewhat casual foot play kicking to the front, the back and the sides. When the silhouette stood, he heard Long Nose shout "Sanji!" next to him. The blonde young man ran his fingers through his messy hair and lit up a cigarette. _So he's one of them. He's not Strawhat, yet he's pretty strong himself too… They came to rescue her after all, just like I thought. She's being kept here against her will_.

"And who the hell are you?" The pirate asked.

"_You really don't want to know._"

"I'm the face of Water 7's underground, Franky…"

"So you're Franky, you shitty bastard!" Not that he could really feel it through the steel, but the younger man really had a heavy kick. And he deserved it too… "I'll slice you up good!"

"_Oh, looking forward to seeing that._"

Hey, he wasn't the bad guy everyone was making him look like. He was only doing what he always did, keeping pirates away from his master's city, and the 200,000,000 bellies were just what he needed to finally be able to fight for his dream. There was no way he could've guessed they were not like the rest of the pirates, always trying to destroy and steal everything, hurting everyone. In fact, why were these guys even pirates…?

"_Welcome to another episode of 'Franky fucking everything up for everyone'!_"

"Well, I have a Den Den Mushi now, and we can't afford to stay in this car for long. Let's go somewhere else" Sanji said, while he untied both of the hostages. "You comin', Franky?"

"Sure thing, Curly-guy. There's some business I plan to take care of too."

"_Are you still thinking about saving that woman? You won't even be able to leave the sea train on your own, let alone with someone else. Just admit defeat and accept the end of your life and the current situation. There's not much else you can do, and it's for the best, either way._"

He followed Sanji to the roof of the car, helping Usopp, who was still injured from his previous battle with his captain, climb.

"Say, bro. What's… What's this woman, Nico Robin, like?"

The blonde man looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's she… like? Robin-chwan is a wonderful lady. I don't know why she's with these shitty heads, but she's not the demon everyone says."

"So she doesn't want to destroy the world? She's not seeking to awaken the Ancient Weapons?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, but Robin-chwan would never do such a thing!"

"I see…" Just as he thought. He had still to meet her himself, but hearing it from one of her _nakama_… His goal was already set.

The Den Den Mushi call made it all clearer. After hearing about her true intents and reasons, there was no way Franky could just stand and watch it without doing anything. He was going to help them out.

"_Like you can help. Just step aside and let them do their thing before you get in the way and ruin the plan._"

How could he ignore it, though? He didn't want to see those kids lose someone important to them. He didn't want anyone to ever feel that, just like he didn't want anyone else to die because of the Government's selfish goals.

And so the three men started their mission to rescue Nico Robin – some more "disguised" than the others –, as the sea train kept making its way to Enies Lobby.

* * *

_Sogeki no shima de~_

Subtle Franky and Sanji bonding time, because they're my Brotp, those two adorable idiots.

"_He didn't want to see those kids lose someone important to them._" Super protective and caring Big Bro Franky strikes again! Nah, really, I just love him for trying to make everyone around him happy because he doesn't want them to feel bad as he did, so have a bit of that too.

Opinions are much appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V**

_**When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless**_

"So that's Nico Robin…"

The look in her eyes certainly matched the picture in the bounty poster. The same empty and sad brown eyes that Franky could guess had seen hell and worse. They were also the eyes of someone who had (and probably still) endured loneliness. He knew because he had once had the same eyes. Maybe he could do something to change that… One can learn a lot about another by the look in their eyes, and he couldn't ignore the silent, yet painful cry for help in Nico Robin's eyes.

And while, for a few moments, everything was going smoothly, almost _too good_ to be true, the group soon learned it wouldn't be that easy to get what they came to get back.

_ We just got Nico Robin back, I can't let the World Government have her back in their grasp this easily. We can't back down without a fight, and we're so close too… These kids, they deserve to go back and keep living their adventures. I already messed it up for them once, I won't do it again. _And with his mind decided, Franky looked at the three pirates, and back at the CP9 officers on the car in front of them.

"You want your chance to escape… Here you have it!"

Both hands placed on the wall of the car, Franky broke the two cars apart. As he could feel the sea train moving forward, he knew the Strawhats were staying behind, as Blueno, overwhelmed by the cyborg's strength, fell down and sat on the floor next to Lucci. When Franky landed on the second car, he had a subtle but sturdy smile on his face, even though his chances of escaping had just gone down to nearly zero. He had done something good, and the Strawhats' efforts to save their _nakama_ wouldn't go to waste.

"I's useless."

"W-What do you m… Where's Blueno?!"

It couldn't be. After sacrificing himself to let Nico Robin and the rest escape… Did they really stand no chance against these people?

"_Great. Instead of taking the opportunity to escape, you just handed yourself to them. And now they have Nico Robin too, which means both the keys for the destruction of the world are with them, right now. You could've avoided this, you know._"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do now… This is so not super, I can't let them have it how they want to. I have to think of something, I…_

"H-Hey! Where are you going, wait for me!"

Franky followed the raven-haired woman to next car. They both sat down, on opposite sides, and neither said a word. During that silent time, the cyborg observed and studied the archeologist, trying to understand her a little better. She was supposed to be a demon, and yet… Starting with her face, her expression was serious and heavy, frowning, like she had been battling with her own thoughts for a while now. Her eyes were empty and sad. Red too, from crying recently. And for too long, he guessed. Not only that, there was also a shred of… guilt in them. That was a feeling Franky knew better than anyone. What was she blaming herself for? There was also doubt. And fear. So even though she refused to be rescued, she still hadn't accepted her fate. She didn't want to die, even if she couldn't say it out loud. Perhaps she just needed a little push.

As if Franky's gaze was bothering her, Robin tried to break the silence.

"So I take it you're the younger apprentice, Cutty Flam" She said, without ever facing him.

"Franky. It's Franky."

"And are you thinking of handing them the blueprints?" She continued, pretending not to have heard him.

Franky sighed.

"It would seem like you care more about the future of the world than you let on. So it _does_ bother you if they get their hands on the weapons…" He paused for a moment, analyzing her expression. "And no. Even if I have to die for it, I won't let them get their hands on what Iceburg and my master gave their life to protect."

"_Like you could protect anything._"

For the first time since they were alone on the car, Nico Robin glanced at him.

"He survived. Iceburg, I mean."

Franky's relief and surprise was immediate.

"So he's alive?! You mean it, for sure?"

"That's what they said. But you should probably keep quiet about this. The CP9 wanted him dead, after all."

"_Yes, stop screwing things up, it's about time._"

As soon as the blue-haired man returned her gaze, Robin looked away.

"Still… It's not enough to just escape by myself. More importantly, I need to get you back to Strawhat and the others. I won't let everyone's efforts go to waste."

Robin's fists clenched and she looked down, frowning.

"That can't happen. If I stay with them, I'll just hurt them. I can't do that, I…"

"Aren't you the one hurting the most? I heard them, they say your very existence is a crime but… Is that really correct?"

A very wise man had told him once, "_No matter what kind of ship it is, just building it isn't good or evil!_". Those were words Franky had tried to live by. He was still battling the guilt inside him, but perhaps he could help someone else get rid of it. And maybe, just maybe, he could save her from the darkness within herself.

"It doesn't matter what kind of weapon you may hold, that alone can never be a sin. In other words… Your existence can't be a crime!"

And then she looked at him in a way no one else ever had. She looked up to him, in a moment of realization, but also seemed to be puzzled over the fact that he, who had no obligation nor connection to her, was going as far as to say such words to her, as to try and save her. Just _who _was this man?

"Cutty Flam, you…"

"It's Franky! Franky, I told you!" He pouted, acting so childish that Robin couldn't understand what happened to all his seriousness from mere seconds ago. "Just call me Franky…"

And for a split of a second, Franky could swear he had seen the beginning of a smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER VI**

_**When you try to speak but you make no sound**_

Franky was already well aware of Robin's fears and insecurities. He knew she wanted to be rescued, but couldn't allow herself to wish for it. He had tried his best to open her eyes, and he could already see small changes in her. But for every word of truth of his, that useless Spandam would talk trash in response that would only bring her down. Not that Franky didn't make sure to nearly bite his head off every time he did…

Nico Robin was already more reluctant about facing her own death. The only thing left now was for her to see that her captain and her _nakama _acknowledged and treasured her existence. Which was why, when he heard Strawhat calling for his archeologist from outside, the cyborg grinned and whispered:

"It's time to get you back to your captain…"

Robin didn't have time to answer, or even question, because when she looked to her left, Franky was already in a very _odd_ "situation".

"S-Sir!"

"What is it?!"

"Franky's ass… Is inflating!"

A few words about self-destruction and a 3km diameter explosion were all that it took to scare the dumb Government officials away from his ass. Literally. As soon as they were at a good distance, Franky wrapped his legs around Robin and shouted a loud "Coup de Boo!", sending them both flying outside the building, just a few meters away from where Strawhat Luffy was already standing.

"Now there's your captain. You just answer him, and I'll keep the small fries away."

But apparently, Nico Robin had still some fighting of her own to do. Well, Franky guessed that much already. He would leave the rest to Strawhat and the others, to teach the woman to have faith in her crew, for they had gone so far for her and weren't about to give up.

A declaration of war against the entire world, an up-and-coming cry for help, and Franky swore those weren't tears on his face, it was just the wind against his sensitive eyes. Phase one, to save Nico Robin from herself, was complete. Now all that was left was to take her away from the Government, as well as the Pluton's blueprints that he had been holding to. The document he had with him was the only power to fight back in case someone awakened the Ancient Weapons. So they would only be needed in case the Strawhats, and himself too, failed to rescue Nico Robin. He knew he would do it, even if he died for it. He had failed to rescue his master years ago. But he was stronger now, and wiser. He wasn't going to let anyone die again. So he did the one thing he thought that would make Tom proud.

"I'm gonna make a gamble here…" He said, with a grin on his face.

That being said, Franky raised the blueprints above his head, took a deep breath and released a large fireball from his mouth, leaving just ashes on the floor of what once were the plans for the most dangerous ship in the entire world.

"You idiot! What have you done?!"

"Like I said. If the Strawhat wins, you get nothing. I'm betting on his victory!"

"_You just ruined everything! Was that the dumbest thing you could think of? You destroyed what Tom died fighting for and you…_"

_Shut up_, Franky thought to himself. And, for the first time in a long time, there was silence in his mind.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

"We came to rescue you, Aniki!"

"Aniki, let's all go back home together!"

"Sodom and Gomorrah worked hard too!"

"Are you hurt at all, Aniki?"

"Aniki!"

The Franky Family? They had come all the way from Water 7 for him? And they were worried and trying their best to take him back home. They cared, every single one of them. But he wasn't crying!

"Alright, Strawhat! I will lend you my stren… Eh?"

It was all so fast that Franky could barely keep track of what was happening. At first, the ground disappeared from under his feet. He felt himself falling down to the huge black pit, and then, a silhouette quickly got closer and closer. He could hear a familiar sound, the whistle of a sea train. Was that…

"The Rocket-Man?!"

The harsh impact of steel against steel, and suddenly he was back on the Tower of Justice, with the Strawhats and, surprisingly, for reasons he ignored, the old lady Kokoro and Chimney too.

It was finally time to go all out.

The plan was pretty simple. Luffy was to go after Nico Robin and try to take her back, while everyone else tried to get the five keys to her sea-stone handcuffs. One of them had already served its purpose of freeing the swordsman and Long Nose. And of the four remaining keys, Franky had two. He wasn't going to risk any more time though, so he hurried to where Nico Robin was. Rescuing her before she crossed the Gates of Justice was the top priority, after all. He couldn't afford to wait for the other CP9 members to be defeated without doing anything.

He had almost reached the Bridge of Hesitation when he found Strawhat and Lucci in a fierce battle. Low on cola as he was from his previous fight, and considering that, surprisingly, the former Galley-La turned out to be a beast too, Franky knew the smart move was to let the pirate captain handle things, even though he _was_ feeling prettysuper this week. However, what made him absolutely sure that he had to ignore the fight and hurry up to the bridge was the young boy's desperate request.

"Franky! Please… Save Robin! We don't have much time!"

The despair in the boy's voice hit so close to home that it hurt the cyborg like a knife. He had been in the same hopeless situation 8 years before, and he had failed to protect and save someone important to him. He also knew that, if they couldn't rescue the woman that was on her way to the Gates of Justice in time, Luffy would blame himself for the rest of his days. Just like he would too.

"Super leave it to me!"

Leaving the other two behind, the cyborg ran past the door as fast as he could, and up the stairs, bitter memories of the feeling of steel against flesh, his feet trying to hold their ground, his hands pushing the sea train forward, in what was his last attempt to make everything alright. And then there was blood, and the sky. He could barely feel his body, except for the cold steel of the tracks against his back and the waves hitting his face. He couldn't even feel the tears coming down his cheeks anymore.

Franky shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking of that. He had someone very precious to everyone to rescue, and a chance to be able to do what he failed years before. He was not going to mess this up, no matter what.

" Please don't die yet, Nico Robin!"

In his hurry, he didn't notice the small "click" once he stepped the top of the stairway. And then there was a huge explosion that sent him projected backwards and blew away the stairs. His reaction was fast though, and he managed to stretch his right hand just enough to barely hold himself to the side of the bridge.

_Damn it, at this rate I'll fall down!_, he thought. _And I don't have enough cola for a Coup de Boo high enough to get me up there either_. Things weren't looking pretty at all.

And then it was back.

"_You're not going to make it in time. She is going to go past the gates. That kid trusted you to save his friend and you will let him down. Another person will die because of your failures._"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I will save her! I will save Nico Robin!"

He put all he had into this one move. Quickly switching to his centaur mode, he used the back set of legs to secure himself to the bridge's metal structure, as he projected his body up to a more safe position, from where he could now climb to the bridge. As soon as he was up on his feet, he started running forward, to where he could see Nico Robin desperately trying to run. Spandam was just a few meters in front of her, getting up and shouting some words to the marines with him, that were starting to raise their weapons.

"Oh no, not on my super watch..."

Arms wide open, covering every single space there was for bullets to reach the woman behind him, Franky didn't move a muscle. He was not going to let them hurt her any more. When the many bullets hit him simultaneously, it _did_ hurt, even though they couldn't penetrate through his body. But that wasn't going to stop him.

"You…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm as though as steel!"

Behind him, Long Nose had already taken care of delivering the rest of the keys. It was finally time to free Nico Robin. Number 1, number 3… 4… 5… And she was finally free. Now they all just had to go back together, and everything would be okay.

As the still weakened woman lost her footing, Franky was already there to hold her and support her. _Tom-san…_, he thought with a smile. _I… I finally saved someone_.

* * *

_"S-Sir!"_

_"What is it?!"_

_"Franky's ass… Is inflating!"_

My favorite quote in the history of anime and manga ever. Those who follow me on Tumblr probably already know this. C'mon, it's glorious. Well done, Oda.


	8. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER VII**

_**And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud**_

There was something Franky didn't understand. It all just started with a bunch of energetic and very unusual pirates arriving at his master's city. So how did it end up with him being naked in front of his dream ship to-be, with the entire population of Water 7 and everyone he cared about observing him?

Not that he had any problem with being naked in public. There was no man in the entire world as proud of his body as Franky was. Both cyborg _and_ human parts. But there are some things that, no matter how though one is, a man just can't endure. And it wasn't like his back was the only human part of him left… All the doubts he had about why Nico Robin was called the Demon Child suddenly vanished, when he finally saw the evil look on her face, that indicated she had just thought of a bad, _really bad_, idea.

"If I'm allowed to be a little violent, I can help you out."

As soon as she crossed her arms, he knew this meant bad news. For him, of course. _Oh no, don't tell me, she's not going to…_

"Dos Fleur."

Two arms sprouted from his legs, hands approaching what he was fearing the most. _Nico Robin, no… You wouldn't…_

"Grab."

That was it. He could feel every single meal he had in a week trying to make its way out from his mouth, his stomach furiously killing him from the inside, like the pain between his legs wasn't enough already. His body impulsively jumped up, as if the hands would disappear as soon as his feet left the floor, but in vain. Then, his whole body was briefly paralyzed, and for second, he was scared his manhood would really be disattached from his body.

"Ni…" He tried to speak out, but didn't have the strength to go on.

The cyborg fell down on his knees, dizzy as he was, not even able to see what was in front of him. He could hear one or two voices in the distance, over his own pain cries.

Why was she going so far for him? Why did it matter that much if he joined them or not? His own parents didn't want him, and he had only caused misfortune to everyone else who cared about him. Then why? What was he even worth? Why him and not someone else to be their shipwright? Was it because he…

_I am… worth something_. The archeologist seemed to also notice he had finally realized for himself what he helped her acknowledge a few days before. That he was someone worth fighting for, that he was a good person, he had risked his life, he had saved and protected people… So she finally lowered her arms. She didn't need to do anything else. Just wait.

And now he really was crying. Even though Nico Robin's extra pair of hands was gone, it still hurt. If his "manhood" was the one being grabbed just a minute before, then why was his heart hurting instead? For every time the tears seemed close to stop, voices inside his head made them keep going. But this time, it wasn't the usual voice of self-doubt and guilt. These were voices he knew very well and could never forget.

"_Oh, you want to be a shipwright? Tahahaha, I'll teach you then!_"

"_What a weird name… Franky, Franky's good._"

"_Franky! Put on some pants before you go to the city with Iceburg and Tom-san._"

"_This is the hope of the island._"

"_Hey Bakanky… You're happy now that you have us, right?_"

"_You should do it with a Don!_"

"_How are the Battle Franky's going?_"

"_A Dream Ship? That sounds promising, coming from you, Bakanky._"

"_There is no evil in just building them! No matter how they're used, a man should always be proud of the ships he builds!_"

"_I'm really glad that you're alive, Franky!_"

"_You… You will give us food? For real? A-And a place to stay…?_"

"_Franky! Franky! Franky!_"

"_Thank you so much, Aniki!_"

"_Did you hear it? That Franky guy got rid of another bunch of troublesome pirates! He's a pain in the ass sometimes, but at least the city is safe from pirates if he's around._"

"We're really happy to be here with Aniki!"

"_Stop, he helped me! And he saved Merry too!_"

"_Oh, you're pretty strong! I'm glad you're helping us rescue Robin-chwan too._"

"_So cool! You get that awesome when you drink cola?!_"

"_Franky! Please save Robin!_"

"_Thank you for everything, Cut… Franky._"

"_You'll build us a ship?! Really?!_"

"_Is it really okay for you not to go with them, Franky?_"

"_We know Aniki wants to go with the Strawhats to the sea!_"

"_Franky! If you want these pants back, you'll have to join my crew!_"

"_I'm not going to let go of the treasure that is right in front of us until you say yes._"

"_Forgive yourself, Franky!_"

"_Can we take a moment to think about the person who took care of us all these years?!_"

It was true… people cared about him, and about his happiness… What would make him really happy, what he really wanted to do was…

As he looked up, his pants were being thrown in his direction. The confident and triumphant look on Luffy's face was enough indication that he already knew Franky had made his decision.

"Now, get on my ship, Franky!"

Putting his sunglasses back on, the cyborg grinned as he took another proud look at his ship, and then at the crew of pirates on board of it. _His_ crew.

"With you amateurs who can only do poor touchup jobs… I'd pity this excellent ship if it didn't have a shipwright. All right! I'll take care of it! I, Franky, will be your shipwright!"

He could hear the gang of pirates celebrating as soon as he started walking. It made him happy that they wanted him to join them so much. Franky knew goodbyes weren't needed anymore. Not that he was in any condition for speeches or anything like it, either way, with the sunglasses covering his red teary eyes.

_Tom-san… I'm leaving this island now. I was a poor student who caused you a lot of trouble, but thank you for taking care of me! Young'uns of Galley-La, I caused a lot of trouble for you too… Please take good care of Iceburg! Kokoro-hag, shrimp, and rabbit. Yokozuna… Lively citizens, my sisters, Sodom and Gomorrah… And my loyal men…!_

"I'm gonna be away for a while!"

* * *

Did I mention this is one of my favorite episodes ever? Wow, low move Robin. _Literally._


	9. Chapter VIII

**CHAPTER VIII**

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_

During his 36 years of existence, Franky had learned five valuable lessons: One, a man must live with pride and look forward with a Don; Two, there is nothing more rewarding than living to fulfill a dream; Three, _nakama_ should be treasured and protected, even if for that one has to declare war on the entire world; Four, words should be spoken without hesitation or doubt, because one day, without a warning, three days may turn into two years, and too much was left unsaid; And five… In any occasion, no matter what, DO NOT upset Nico Robin. That is, if you want your balls to stay attached to your body.

The last two were the reasons why Franky was walking around the deck, with flowers in his hands and his heart racing like it never had before.

"It can't be that difficult. I mean, I'm a super guy… I feel particularly super this week too… And I thought a lot about this, I just need to say what I rehearsed. What could go wrong… I can do this!"

"Do what?" Franky jumped, surprised by the feminine voice from behind him. _Since when has she been here?_

"I, uh, it's nothing. No, it's not nothing, it's something, but it's… But I really just wanted… No, that's not right… I really want to talk to you about something."

Robin smiled.

"Is that so? And the flowers?"

"Oh, right! The flowers! These are for you, here" He could already feel his face getting warmer, as he handed her the bouquet of blue lilies. If he didn't calm down soon, he would end up ruining the whole thing.

"My favorite flowers, I appreciate the gesture. And what's the occasion?" The archeologist was observing the flowers with tenderness. "You had something you wanted to talk to me about, is that correct?"

Franky was getting more and more nervous. _Pull yourself together, damn it! I can do this_. He took a deep breath, which was effective in making him feel calmer. For a few seconds, that is. As soon as he started talking, his hands continued to shake like just moments before. He was hoping she didn't notice. Even though he knew her well enough to know that was impossible.

"Well, it's not really talking… Or it is talking, yes, that too of course! But it's more… I mean, I have something I want to give to you. It's not like you have to take it or anything! If you don't want it, it's fine, I won't be upset, because it's really nothing too special… No, it is special! It's super special, I don't mean it like I got you something useless or that doesn't matter, that's not it, you're just… Well, you see, you're a really super lady and I could never accomplish giving you anything worthy of you because… Uh, I'm just trying to say that even if I gave you the moon as a present you would still be more beautiful and so it would be pointless, so…" He took a second to think about what he had just said. That did sound romantic. Now he was getting somewhere. And he had made her giggle too." So this is what I wanted to give to you."

Robin curiously looked at him as he took something out of a pocket in his shirt and handed it to her. She carefully held it in her hands, placing the bouquet of flowers on the table next to them.

"Well, uh… Open it."

Franky closely watched the woman who owned his heart while she opened the dark blue little box, studying her expression, looking for a reaction. And when she smiled, there was a special sparkle in his eyes.

"It's a ring." She said.

"Yes, but it's not just some ring. It's a super ring! If you do this… wait…" A tiny hand came out of his bigger one and pressed a little subtle button, barely noticeable, on the ring.

There were small fireworks… No, the holographic image of fireworks, being projected from the ring. Robin watched the little show with amusement, and when the fireworks were gone, a few words appeared.

"Will you… super marry me?" Franky read.

Two hands immediately sprouted behind the cyborg, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him in the woman's direction. He didn't have time to react, because she made sure his lips landed on hers, receiving him with an affectionate kiss that lasted for a number of seconds.

When they broke free, Franky's face was almost as red as his shirt.

"W-was than a yes?"

Robin giggled once again.

"Yes, it was. Yes, I will marry you."

The shipwright grinned, placing his hands on her hips and leaning forward.

"Super…" He whispered, before their lips met once again.

* * *

Do you have any idea how much I love nervous awkward Franky? Isn't he just adorable, aw man 3


	10. Chapter IX

When I initially had the idea for this fanfiction, I intended to end it with the previous chapter. Just a little insight that takes place after the Timeskip, to show Franky's evolution, how he had enough confidence now to propose to the woman he loved without having to worry about his past self-doubt issues. So, the previous chapter was supposed to be a short closure to the fic, since the main purpose of the story was to be more Franky-centered and the shipping part was only intended for that, show development and bring closure. However, I couldn't resist leaving it with another chapter, a little bonus with a short setting that just warms my heart thinking about it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER IX (Bonus)**

_**I'll be right beside you**_

"And what happened next?!"

"After that, Mr. Hero took care of the enemies that were on the ship with…"

"With Daddy? Daddy too? With Daddy's General? And did he shoot a beam?! He shot a beam, right? So Sunny-kun was safe?"

"Yes, he did all that, and it was quite… _super_. Then, Captain-san's very _unique_ sense of smell helped us find the Village of Meat on the same island we were at, and we had a huge banquette to celebrate our victory against the bad guys."

"A party! Great!" The little girl started jumping on her bed, singing about food and how awesome pirates' parties were.

"What did I tell you? Bed time after one more story. And that was just now."

"But… mom! Can't I stay up just a little longer with everyone else?"

The raven-haired woman sighed.

"Half an hour more, then. But that's it. Miss Navigator says we'll be at the next island by tomorrow, early in the morning, so you need to rest. Didn't you say you wanted to come see the ruins too, if there were any?"

"Yes, I really want to! Okay, half an hour then!"

The girl ran through the door, her long blue hair dancing with every movement of hers, in the direction of the aquarium room, where the rest of the crew was talking lively about something involving a "great Captain Usopp", a "ghost ship" and a very well-placed, for once, "Skull Joke".

"It's the third time this week she manages to convince you to go to bed later." A male voice behind the archaeologist laughed. "You're getting soft."

"I thought you had fallen asleep halfway through the story."

The cyborg yawned as he got up from the armchair and walked towards his wife.

"And I did. But that little girl doesn't seem to know the definition of "tired". Well, how could I be sleeping where there's such an energetic kid running around the deck…?"

Robin smiled. Franky reached for her hand and held it in his, as they made their way to where everyone else was.

"So my dear Princess Olvia-chan, what can I cook for your delight?"

"I want _takoyaki_, Uncle Sanji!"

"Aye, aye, Princess!"

"Sanji! I want _takoyaki _too!"

"Alright, alright, you shitty rubber. I'll be back in a bit."

On the left side of the room, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were already happily dancing and singing with the little 7 years old girl. Robin couldn't help but giggle when she recognized the song, and Franky had to join them, taking out his guitar.

"Sogeki no Shima de…!"

"Sogeki no Shima de!"

"Aw! Aw!"

"Umareta Ore wa!"

"Hey, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Hyappatsu Hyaku Chū..."

"But Zoro! You've been sleeping since we finished having dinner!"

"You lazy idiot marimo!" Sanji was back with food for everyone, _and a kick in the face for Zoro as a bonus too_.

"What did you just call me, Stupid Eyebrows?!"

"Lu lu lala lu!"

Olvia was laughing on the couch, as the swordsman and the cook became locked in another of their fierce battles.

"Kick to the left, uncle Sanji! Hey, there's an opening, uncle Zoro! Go, go, go! Fight, you two!"

Luffy was obviously amused by how much the fights always entertained the young girl, with a scared Chopper highly disapproving and shouting that their wounds from previous battles would open again.

"So…" Nami said, sitting next to Robin "Half an hour more again?"

"Yes." The older woman smiled "Being born and raised on such a lively ship, it was silly to expect her to not want to have fun until the very last minute."

And quickly, half an hour turned into one hour, and two, as the crew continued their journey through the seas they already owned, notes of Bink's Sake echoing through the entire ship, and a dancing cyborg carrying a young girl on his shoulders, as she sang loudly with one hand around her father's neck, and the other resting on her head, holding her beloved straw hat that she always carried around.

* * *

And that was it! Thank you guys so much for following this fic, it's my first time writing anything of the sort, plus English is not my main language, so I had a few issues. However, you guys still followed and reviewed my story, something I was not expecting at all. For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will use this first experience and the reviews I got for it as future reference to improve my writing.

Thank you everyone!


End file.
